<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle Rosehearts by KonaMori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955640">Riddle Rosehearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori'>KonaMori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderbending, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y todo comenzó con el intento de hacer una simple broma que ha convirtiendo al sereno mar en un tsunami que no dudará en arremeter con su furia a todo aquello que está a su paso. Ellos. </p><p>(Genderber. Trey Clover x fem Riddle Rosehearts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Female Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riddle Rosehearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Disney: Twisted-Wonderland (ディズニー ツイステッドワンダーランド) es propiedad de Aniplex y Walt Disney Japan. Con los maravillosos diseños de Yana Toboso-sensei.</p><p>Advertencia: Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Genderbend y un poco de Trey Clover x fem Riddle Rosehearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>R</strong>iddle <strong>R</strong>osehearts</p><hr/><p>─¡Espe... Líder!..</p><p>─<strong>¡LES CORTARÉ LA CABEZA!</strong></p><p>Ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad para explicárselo. Al instante de escuchar aquella conocida frase, ven alrededor de su cuello la magia única de su líder de dormitorio; la cual consiste en aquel molesto collar que sella la magia. Ambos se encuentran sentados de rodillas, cual perros ruegan por su perdón sin embargo, saben que esto solo es el principio del castigo y largo sermón que a continuación les espera.</p><p>─Creí que ya lo habían entendido pero, <strong>¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE USTEDES DOS YA NO (ME) CAUSEN PROBLEMAS?</strong> Acaso disfrutan dejando en ridículo al dormitorio de Heartslabyul─escuchan. No entienden cómo es que logra seguir influyendo temor y autoridad ahora que su voz es más ¿baja?, aguda con un tono dulce. A su parecer.</p><p>─Seguramente no fue a propósito Riddle-chan~</p><p>─<strong>¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE AMBOS LO HICIERON A PROPÓSITO!</strong>─interrumpe. ─ Y, Cater... <strong>¡NO ME LLAMES RIDDLE-CHAN!</strong>─agrega, alzando de más su voz.</p><p>─Cof, Riddle─se escucha del vice líder del dormitorio. ─¿Cómo puedes asegurar que fue a propósito?─cuestionó, tratando de ayudar al problemático dúo de primer grado.</p><p>─Trey, repentinamente vinieron a ofrecerme una rebanada de pastel de fresas. Ace, me dijo que Yuu lo había hecho con la receta de su mundo; me aseguraron que el sabor es diferente de los que usualmente preparas o haya comido antes. De crédulo lo acepté a pesar de que sospechara del hecho de que Spade no me viera en ningún momento a la cara, era obvio que estaba evitando mirarme pero, no le di importancia y emocionado por probar el pastel del perfecto, me comí sin dudar un gran pedazo... Para que al instante un extraño humo rosa apareciera de la nada y, yo... Yo, ahora esté así─narra, volviéndose a enfadar.</p><p>─¡Ace, Deuce, ¿es eso cierto?!─escuchan la pregunta del superior Clover. Hasta el momento ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, no se atrevían a levantar el rostro pero eso les hace lucir culpables por lo cual, tratan de actuar como siempre.</p><p>─No lo hicimos a propósito─cómo se espera del tramposo de Ace, no le cuesta trabajo alguno el mentir.</p><p>─Bueno, la verdad no era nuestra intención. Ace, quería hacerle una broma al perfecto de Ramshackle pero en algún punto comenzamos a discutir y, nos confundimos. Se suponía que solo debería de saber mal y no tener "ese" tipo de efecto secundario─confiesa. Aquel cerúleo mirar, le observa con enojo.</p><p>─Mierdeuce, cuántas veces te he dicho que eres un fracaso en pociones.</p><p>─¡¿Eh?!, yo nunca esperé que le echaras uno de mis experimentos fallidos.</p><p>─Sep, eres un peligro. Me imaginaba qué Yuu no saldría del baño o, similar.</p><p>─¡A quién llamas peligroso! Quieres pelear.</p><p>─<strong>¡SILENCIO!</strong></p><p>Su usual discusión del día ha sido silenciada por al autoritaria voz de su líder de dormitorio. Por inercia dirigen su mirar hacia su menuda persona. Pueden observar como el azul de sus ojos ha aumentado en la escala de ira, que es enfatizada por sus cejas alzadas. Han convirtiendo al sereno mar en un tsunami que no dudará en arremeter con su furia a todo aquello que está a su paso. Ellos.</p><p>─Líder, no haga eso. Ahora que es una chica le van a salir arrugas además, no se ve, ni es linda con el ceño fruncido... así, nadie se fijará en usted─comenta con tono despreocupado. Es un inconsciente, uno que acaba de pronunciar aquella palabra que los demás no se atrevían a decir por miedo, consideración y evitar así el que su líder se enojara más pero... parece que ya no importa ya que el "eso" o "esto", el intento fallido de broma hizo que Riddle Rosehearts se transforme inexplicablemente en una bella chica.</p><p>─Jo, Ace me sorprende que tengas el descaro y el valor para decirme eso. Cuando eres culpable de que yo esté así.</p><p>─No, todo es culpa de mierdeuce.</p><p>─Ha, tú fuiste él que le echo eso al pastel.</p><p>─<strong>NO ME IMPORTA, PARA MI AMBOS SON CULPABLES</strong>─grita. ─Ambos me entregarán una disculpa por escrito; está no debe ser menor de veinte páginas también, quiero un ensayo de cincuenta páginas que verse en las consecuencias que causan sus constantes travesuras. Debe de tener letra entendible, sin faltas de ortografía o tendrán que volver a escribirlo, sus tareas en el dormitorio aumentarán, tendrán dos horas de estudio diario conmigo para ver si así mejoran en sus habilidades mágicas. Tienen prohibido el ir a otros dormitorios a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario, las actividades en sus clubes serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, no...</p><p>─Creo que estás exagerando un poco Riddle-chan~</p><p>─Oh, Cater parece que quieres unirte al castigo de Spade y Trappola.</p><p>─Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a pintar las rosas─escuchan. Ven como su superior huye, escapa, desistiendo de inútilmente tratar de intentar abogar por ellos.</p><p>─Como decía, tendrán que...</p><p>─<strong>¡RIDDLE!</strong>, estás volviendo a ser como antes. Es seguro que dentro de unas horas volverás a la normalidad, no es como si te fueras a quedar de manera permanente como una chica.</p><p>─<strong>¡CLOVER-SENPAI!</strong></p><p>Ambos exclaman con lágrimas en los ojos. Saben que su líder, Riddle obedece (en la mayoría de las ocasiones) lo que dice el vice líder del dormitorio el cual también es su amigo de la infancia... pueden vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza.</p><p>─Pero, Trey... ─dice la ahora líder haciendo un puchero que le hace lucir adorable. Más los tres presentes, no se atreven a expresar ese pensar con palabras.</p><p>─Nada de pero, Riddle.</p><p>Como ambos saben que pueden pasar tiempo discutiendo del tema, no le queda de otra más que ceder...</p><p>─Mmm, está bien... Pueden irse ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.</p><p>No tiene que decirlo dos veces, los culpables huyen a toda prisa de su presencia.</p><p>─<strong>¡Quiero la disculpa para hoy y el ensayo, a más tardar para la tarde de mañana!</strong>─grita. Escucha un "sí, líder" y con ello, no puede hacer otra cosa más que suspirar una y otra vez.</p><p>─Es bueno que las clases darán comienzo dentro de tres días además, no tengo algún asunto pendiente con los demás líderes de dormitorio... odiaría que ellos o los demás estudiantes me vean así─murmura. Le avergüenza el simple hecho de intentar ver su nueva figura en el espejo, no sabe cómo afrontar los problemas que trae consigo el ser brevemente mujer (a causa de ese par busca problemas) en una escuela de hombres... de solo imaginarlo, siente dolor de cabeza y quiere seguir el ejemplo de Shroud-senpai y no salir de su habitación hasta haber regresado a la normalidad.</p><p>─Riddle─escucha que le llaman. Es obvio que se trata de Trey, son las únicas dos personas que quedaron en la habitación y, aunque no quieren que le vean, su mirar no puede evitar buscar a su amigo quién le observa con una expresión que no sabe cómo describir con palabras.</p><p>─No digas eso─comenta acercándose a su dirección. Ahora que le tiene a su lado izquierdo observa como se agacha para quedar a su altura. ─Riddle, no tienes porque a vergonzante además, como chica eres demasiado linda─le dice casual, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que provoca que el latir de su corazón se acelere y si eso no fuera suficiente, Trey acaricia con ternura su cabeza. Avergonzado por el repentino gesto de su amigo, agacha la cabeza, oculta de su mirar el carmín que se tiñe en sus acaloradas mejillas y se expande lentamente por cada rincón de su rostro.</p><p>─Si-si... si tú lo dices─responde apresuradamente entre tartamudeos. ─Te, creo─agrega escuchando un suspiro de alivio de su amigo.</p><p>─Riddle, iré a preparar la cena. Supongo que por primer ocasión éstas indispuesto con el cumplimiento de las reglas.</p><p>─Yo, trataré de seguir llevando a cabo las funciones de mi puesto─se apresura a decir. Ahora, será una chica sin embargo, ese hecho no es obstáculo alguno para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Si, aunque le avergüence el que le vean así.</p><p>─Riddle, no te sobreesfuerces , estoy seguro de que a los demás no les importará.</p><p>─Lo sé pero, yo soy él (la) líder del dormitorio. Es mi deber dar el ejemplo a los demás.</p><p>─Está bien.</p><p>Con aquello dicho más una nueva caricia en su cabeza, observa como Trey se va a la cocina del dormitorio.</p><p>Ahora que está solo lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza, la acerca a aquella zona y rememora el anterior gesto de Trey.</p><p>─A pesar de tener años de conocernos, esta es la primer ocasión que Trey acaricia mi cabeza─susurra.</p><p>Lo ha visto hacerlo con sus hermanos menores sin embargo, <strong>NUNCA</strong> había hecho algo así con él (ella) y, siendo honesto es una sensación agradable. Como él, es hijo único no tuvo la oportunidad de ser el hermano mayor o tener uno que hiciera algo así hacia su persona... Ni que decir de esperar un gesto así de sus padres. Es seguro que lo llamarían una molesta pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>─¿Me pregunto si a Jack no le molestará que acaricie su cabeza la próxima vez que nos veamos?</p><p>No tendrá hermanos pero, al estar en el prestigioso Night Raven College y ser alguien mayor tiene a varios chicos de primer grado con los que puede intentarlo. Lo ideal, sería hacerlo con Deuce, Ace que están en el mismo dormitorio sin embargo, ellos son demasiado problemáticos y a diferencia de aquel problemático par, Jack es un buen chico y si el gesto de Trey lo hizo a él feliz, piensa que tendrá el mismo efecto en los demás.</p><p>─Espero no incomodar o, diga que es raro que dos chicos hagan algo tan lindo...</p><p>Su habla se ve cortado con la última palabra.</p><p>─Lindo...─susurra. Pasan segundos para que de nueva cuenta sienta calor en sus mejillas, ahora su mente rememora aquel instante, ese en donde Trey le dijo linda. En ese momento trató de ocultarlo pero, ahora que nadie más le ve no se avergüenza por tener el rostro sonrojado así como una boba sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.</p><p>Sabe que es extraño pero ahora que es una chica, le embriaga de alegría el que Trey le elogiara llamándole linda. Siendo hombre y fuera de su terquedad por el arduo seguimiento en el cumplimiento de las reglas (lo apodaban tirano espartano), Trey nunca le ha halagado por cualquier cosa referente a su aspecto. Es consciente de que juzgar a alguien por su apariencia es algo irrelevante y frívolo sin embargo, acaba de descubrir que es agradable cuando los demás elogian algo de tí.</p><p>─¿No entiendo la molestia de Epel cuando alguien le llama lindo?</p><p>Siendo hombre nunca alguien le ha dicho lindo pero, más que molestarse daría las gracias y seguiría con su camino. No se molestaria por algo tan insignificante.</p><p>¿Quién es susceptible como para molestarse por algo así?</p><p>Lo que Riddle no ha tomado en cuenta es que da misma forma en la que él le molesta el hecho de que se burlen de su estatura (aún puede crecer) o, le llamen pequeño se crea un complejo. Eso le pasa a Epel cada ocasión en la que alguien de su mismo "género" le llama lindo o le confunde con una frágil princesa. ¡¿Qué tiene de damisela en apuros?! sin embargo, ese es un factor que ahora su pensar femenino no toma en cuenta ya que...</p><p>─<strong>¡TREY, ME DIJO LINDA!</strong>─exclama con las manos en las mejillas, se mueve, patalea cual estampa viviente de adolescente enamorada.</p><p>Un hecho raro que hará pensar a cualquiera que le vea y conozca a Riddle, que acaba de entrar a un mundo bizarro; donde esa peculiar personalidad destruye por completo al personaje que lleva actuando todo este tiempo pero, también debe de haber algunos que quisieran preguntarle si en realidad se ha puesto a pensar la razón por la cual solo se pone así con Trey. Todos pueden aseguran que si aquel "lindo" hubiera sido pronunciado por alguien como Floyd es seguro que le cortaría la cabeza, arderia en furia gritando improperios y más... no puede ser que haya olvidado cómo se molestó con el simple hecho de que Cater le llamara con un "chan" sin embargo, para ella (él) es otra historia.</p><p>Ahora que es una chica... Riddle, será más perceptivo con aquello y aquellos que le rodean.</p><p>¿Se dará cuenta de sus propios sentimientos?</p><p>Lo bueno, es que tendrá varias horas para que él y los demás puedan averiguarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien, después de varios meses he podido terminar y compartir el capítulo uno de este fic. La verdad, cuando no escribo seguido, sumando que me distraía jugando... no tenía ganas de escribir. El episodio dos está en progreso, espero no tardar tanto ya que serán capítulos cortos y no serán muchos (dudo que sean más de 10 capítulos en total)</p><p>Bueno, se que el Trey x Riddle no es tan popular como yo quisiera pero, son mi OTP y necesita más material. Ojalá más personas se animen a escribir de ellos. </p><p>Siempre subo primero en fanfiction</p><p>Sin más que decir, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)</p><p>Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>